Resignation
by Rosine
Summary: Why would Minerva resigne without telling her boss her reason?


I wanted to try something new. And that just popped into my mind.

I want to dedicate the story to SylvaDragon (I promised one day I'll finished the translation) and to Thara June (A great thanks for the encouragement).

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Minerva was going to the headmaster office, a letter clenched in her hand. She had promised herself she wouldn't breakdown right now, she would have time later. The smile he greeted her with broke her heart and she gave him the letter without a word. He frowned but opened it anyway.

-A resignation letter, Minerva?

She just nodded.

-Is there a problem?

-Nothing you should know about. I'll stay a month. 'Till you find a transfiguration teacher. Filius would make a good deputy and even if it's unusual, Hagrid can handle the head of Gryffondor position.

She turned to leave.

-But why?

-None of your business, headmaster.

-But…

-Please don't make it more difficult for me.

She still wasn't looking at him.

-We'll regret you professor.

-Have a good day headmaster.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

She was sitting on her bed, her luggage in the corner of the room. Albus hadn't found someone to replace her yet but she was leaving. Someone knocked on the door.

-Come in, Albus.

-How did you know?

-Who else could it be?

He sat next to her.

-When will we see each other again?

-Never.

-Sure about that?

-Positive.

-Then you can tell me why you resigned.

She pondered a second.

-I'm with child.

-I didn't know you were involved with someone.

-I'm not.

-Then who?

She didn't answer immediately, he just waited.

-Do you remember the staff party about three month ago?

-I remember a terrible hangover the next morning.

-Yes. Me too. But I woke up earlier, naked, in someone's bed. I just left. Ashamed that I couldn't hold myself drunk.

-And what he's going to do.

-He doesn't know he's about to be a father.

-Well you should tell him. It's his fault as well.

-He didn't have to know I was still fertile. I on the other hand should have known.

-What will you do now?

-I'll raise my child.

-On your own?

-The father has too many responsibilities.

-Minerva for Merlin's sake, who's the father?

-Too drunk to remember aren't you?

-Me? He asked in disbelief.

-Who else would I jump in a bed with? Her tone was venomous.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-I didn't want you to know.

-Why are you telling me now?

-Because we won't see each other anymore.

-Well that's going to happen. I'll marry you and…

-No.

-What?

-No, Albus, I won't marry you.

-Why?

-Because I'm with child!

-With MY child.

-No. You may have fathered it, but you're not its father. We never planed a child. We never planed to have sex together. Hell, you don't even remember having sex with me Albus!

-I would never have sex with you Minerva. I would make love to you.

-It's too late Albus. We did have sex, but I'm dealing alone with the consequences.

-I love you, Minerva. Why don't you want…?

-I don't care. You may love me, I may love you back, but it's too late. We screw our chance by being drunk and me getting pregnant. Now I want to go on with my life and I want to do that alone.

-You don't want to marry me? Fine. You don't want my help to raise OUR child? Fine. But at least stay here. I won't get in the way, I won't even tell a soul, but Hogwart is the safest place.

-And what am I going to say? I got knocked up because of a one night stand but I will do just as if it was natural?

-What did you plan to do?

-I was to go and hide my shame. Away from the school, away from the wizard world, away from you!

She screamed her frustration.

-Why don't you hide it here? I don't even ask you to teach or something. Just to stay in a safe place.

-And what's the difference between that and marrying you? Either way I let someone taking care about me.

-What would have happened if you hadn't become pregnant and I remembered our night?

-I would have kept my dignity in one piece. Stayed here and did my job, never being alone with you anymore.

-Please let's do that. I'm sure the house elves can take care of a baby. I'm not the father. I have nothing to do with you except school business and I don't even know there is a baby in your room. How did you plan to deliver?

-My brother knows. And his wife's a muggle midwife.

-They can come here. Or you can go when the moment call. Up to you.

-I'll ask them.

-Good.

He stood.

-Have a good day professor.

End.


End file.
